Team Time: Mystery of Aremi
by Dimunda
Summary: One day, a shiny Umbreon and his sister, an Espeon, find a fainted pokemon on the beach. They wake her up and she says she's a human.The pokemon then realizes she is a pokemon.But what pokemon?What is she? She joins Brian in Team Time. Does Brian like her


Vienteisiete de Febrero

A/N: I haven't written a pokemon story in a looong time. Anyway, this story is going to based a lot on the new Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Game, but its going to be a lot different. The new main character isn't going to be pokemon you can get to be, so don't ask me how to get it. You may think its Mary-Sue, fine. I'll try my best to make this not perfectly with the game so, yes! :D Ok, let's get started!

_Winds howled and lightning stroke. Thunder cackled loudly in the air._

_Voices were heard in the midst of the ocean._

_A male's: "Aremi, hold on!"_

_A female's: "I can't, Gosu! I'm slipping!"_

_Lightning stroke again, the waves of the water roaring high in the air._

_The male's voice said loudly, "Just a little longer, Aremi! Just a little longer!"  
_

_Lightning stroke down again, thunder roaring loudly._

_The male's voice screamed, "NO! AREMI!"_

"_GOSU!" the female's voice yelled._

_Then, everything went quiet._

**Treasure Town**

A male, grey Umbreon walked side by side with a female dark violet Espeon. On the Umbreon's shoulder was a messed up brown bag.

"Brian," the Espeon said, "You have money today right?"

"Ummm….," Brian, the Umbreon said, "Yes?"

The Espeon looked at him and yelled, "Brian!"

Brian barked a low laugh and said, "Relax, Epona, I have the money. Just messing with you."

Epona looked at her with her dark violet eyes. Her light violet fur seemed to stick up in anger.

Brian laughed and said, "Don't give me that look."

They then reached a shop with two Kecleon, a green and a purple.

"Ah, good morning, twins!" the green Kecleon yelled.

Epona smiled, but Jake glared.

The purple Kecleon smiled and said, "My brother, you know Brian here hates being called that."

The green Kecleon said, "My sincere apologizes, Brian. Here is an apple, free of charge!"

_Works every time: _Brian thought, grabbing the apple with his teeth.

Epona rolled her eyes and dug in Brian's back fur. She grabbed a few Poke and gave them to the green Kecleon.

"Four apples, please," she said sweetly.

"Of course," the green Kecleon said.

He walked to the back of his shop.

"So, Brian?" the purple Kecleon asked.

Brian was busy gnawing on the apple. He looked up at the Kecleon.

The purple Kecleon was smiling.

"You still going to make an exploration team? Without your sister?" he asked.

Epona glared playfully at the Kecleon.

Brian blushed, easily visible with his grey fur.

The Kecleon laughed.

"I don't know how you're timid, me boy!" the Kecleon laughed.

Brian looked away.

"I won't have Epona with me," Brian murmured.

Epona rolled her eyes and was about to say something, when the green Kecleon returned with four shining apples.

"Here you are, Epona," the green Kecleon said.

"Thank you, Kecleon," Epona said.

Her eyes then glowed a light blue and the apples floated in the air.

The Kecleons and Brian jumped.

"Damn, I'm still not used to that," Brian said.

"Watch your mouth, Brian!" Epona yelled, "The Azumaril brothers might hear you."

Brian closed his mouth and instinctively looked around.

He sighed in relief.

The Kecleon Brothers were laughing.

"You should wash his mouth with soap, Epona," the purple Kecleon suggested.

Epona, eyes still blue, looked at her brother thoughtfully.

"That might be good," she said.

Brian gulped and said, "Um, say, Epona, let's go eat the apples at the beach! It's bright and sunny there!"

Epona glared and said, "All right…"

She looked at the Kecleons and said, "Thank you very much for the apples."

The green smiled and said, "No problem at all."

Epona and Brian walked off, the purple Kecleon saying, "Come again! Watch your mouth, Brian!"

Brian glared back to see the two Kecleons laughing in their shop.

He turned back to the lone road with his sister, who's eyes still glowed blue and the apples still floating above her head.

"I can't believe you don't want to make an exploration team," he said.

Epona sighed.

"Brian, don't start this again, ok?" Epona said.

Brian looked instinctively at the brown bag.

Epona did too.

"You're going to lose that thing inside that if you keep hauling it around," she warned.

"Pfft," Brian said, "Whatever. I watch this thing like a Skarmory watches a Caterpie."

Epona then turned right, but Brian stopped. He looked to his left and saw a wood made building. The top took the form of a Wigglytuff's head. Jake sighed.

"If you want to join the guild so badly, go," he heard Epona say.

He looked and saw her on the path towards the beach.

Brian looked back up at the Wigglytuff shaped building.

His heart began to pound against his rib cage.

His breathing began heavy.

He didn't move.

"Um," he said turning back to his sister, "Maybe tomorrow."

He then ran towards her, Epona rolling her eyes.

They walked side by side down the lone rode towards the beach. Brian looked at Epona's glowing blue eyes and the apples floating.

"I don't get how you do that," Brian said, "You can never pick me up with that."

Epona groaned and looked at her ignorant brother.

"I've explained that to you hundreds of times," Epona said, "You are a dark pokemon. Psychic attacks don't work on you. Understand?"

"Oh yeah," Brian said, his right grey ear twitching.

Epona sighed and looked ahead.

"Here we are," she said.

Brian looked and saw the sandy white beach.

Bubbles were floating everywhere. Brian looked to see Krabby blowing bubbles. He looked at the ocean to see the sun on the water, setting.

His eyes glistened.

"Wow," he stated.

Epona smiled, and the glowing in her eyes stopped.

The apples fell to the ground.

"Oops," she said, "Sorry."

Brian shrugged his shoulders.

"Its ok," he said, pulling an apple towards him, "A little sand on them won't kill us."

Epona smiled and lied on her stomach, pulling an apple towards her with her forked tail.

She then began to pull up the apple to her mouth, when something in the far distance caught her eyes.

Near the local beach cave, she saw a lump near the ocean. Waves pulled in and out, water covering and not covering the lump.

"Brian," Epona asked, "What is that?"

Brian, who had begun to eat his apple, looked up.

"What's what?" he asked.

"That," Epona said, pointing with her forked tail.

Brian looked at the lump. His eyes squinted as he stared hard. They then widened.

"I don't know what it is, but its breathing!" he yelled, getting up on all fours.

"What?!" Epona yelled, jumping up as well.

Before they spoke again, they both ran to the lump.

They reached the lump and saw that it was indeed breathing. It was a grey creature with pointed legs that were padded yellow and grey. Wrapping around the creature's stomach was a strange yellow ring. The creature's tail was long, dark and light grey. The grey creature's eyes were closed so there was no telling what color they were.

"Is it a pokemon?" Brian asked, looking at the sleeping creature.

"I think so," Epona said, studying it, "But I've never seen or heard descriptions of a pokemon like this in all my life."

The so called pokemon moaned.

"Hey," Brian said, poking the pokemon, "Wake up."

"Don't poke her!" Epona yelled.

Brian stared at her and asked, "What makes you think it's a her?"

Epona blushed and said, "I don't know. I just have a vibe that it is a her."

Epona looked back at the pokemon.

"I'm going to try recover on her," she said.

She moved closer, but the pokemon's eyes began to open.

Brian stared with widened eyes as he saw the pokemon's yellow eyes.

The pokemon sat up and shook its head.

"Wh-where am I?" the pokemon asked. The voice was feminine so it was defiantly a girl.

Epona smiled and said, "We found you washed up here on the beach."

The pokemon looked at Epona, shocked.

"Y-you just talked!" the pokemon yelled.

Epona blinked.

"Of course I did," she said, "And so did you."

The pokemon's yellow eyes were widened.

"B-but you're a pokemon! Pokemon don't talk!" the pokemon yelled.

Brian looked at the pokemon strangely and said, "Um yeah they do. You're a pokemon too, I think."

The pokemon looked at Jake and asked, "Huh?"

The pokemon then got up and walked to the ocean. She saw her reflection and all the color ran from her face.

"I-I am a pokemon!" she yelled, "But how?! I'm a human."

"You're a human?" Epona asked.

The pokemon's eyes turned sad.

"At least that's what I was," she said.

Brian stared.

"Well, I think you're a pokemon," he said, "Although I really don't know what you are."

Epona glared at her brother, and he closed his mouth.

Epona looked sweetly at the pokemon.

"What's your name?" she asked.

The pokemon blinked.

"Um, it's Aremi," she said.

"Aremi," Brian and Epona repeated in unison.

Aremi smiled.

"What are your names?" she asked sweetly.

Epona smiled and said, "My name's Epona. That's my brother, Brian."

Aremi looked at Epona and Brian. She smiled.

"An Espeon and Umbreon," she said, smiling.

Epona smiled back and Jake blinked.

"Hey, Brian," Epona said, "Show her your treasure."

"Why should I?!" Brian yelled angrily.

Aremi looked sad. She felt that she was untrusted.

Epona noticed and looked at her brother, glaring a deathly glare. Aremi looked at the ground.

Epona continued to glare at Brian, who was beginning to become scared.

"I'm sorry, Aremi!" he said, "I didn't mean to say it like that! Here…"

He then began to dig in the brown bag that was strapped against his shoulders. Aremi couldn't help but look up.

Brian then pulled out a large stone. Aremi saw that in the middle of the stone was a strange, indescribable marking.

Aremi's eyes widened and sparkled at the sight of the stone. She smiled and whispered, "Wow."

Brian smiled as he looked at Aremi.

"Cool, huh?" he asked, "I found it while Epona was looking in the beach cave. I call it my Relic Fragment."

Epona smiled.

"Do you mind if we take that?" a voice asked from behind.

The three pokemon turned to see a Zubat and a Koffing.

Brian widened his eyes. He ran behind Aremi, who was close to the ocean now.

Epona glared at the two.

"Of course we care!" she yelled.

Koffing smiled and said, "Too bad."

He then blew a gas from his mouth towards the three.

The gas reached Epona and her eyes began drowsy. The gas then came closer to Aremi and Brian. Aremi's eyes widened. She closed them tightly.

Brian then stared in amazement. When Aremi closed her eyes, a Protect surrounded them both.

"Protect," Brian whispered, "Awesome!"

Aremi then opened her eyes and when she did, the Protect vanished.

"Protect, eh?" Koffing asked, "Oh well."

Zubat then swooped down and grabbed the Relic Fragment. Koffing and Zubat then took off into the cave.

"Hey!" Brian yelled.

Aremi looked at Epona worried.

Brian looked at his sister and yelled, "Epona!"

Aremi smiled and said, "She's alright. She's just sleeping."

Brian sighed in relief. "That's good," he said.

He then looked sadly at the cave.

"But they took my Relic," he said sadly.

Aremi's eyes looked sadly at Brian. She then narrowed her golden eyes.

"Let's go get it back then," she said.

Brian looked at her.

"Huh?" he asked.

Aremi smiled and said, "Let's go get your Relic Fragment back."

Brian stared at Aremi in shock.

"B-but, what about Epona?" he asked, trying to make an excuse.

Aremi looked at the sleeping Espeon.

"I think she'll be ok," Aremi answered, "We'll try to be quick."

Brian looked uncertainly at Epona then at Aremi. Epona. Aremi.

Brian stared into Aremi's eyes. Aremi smiled warmly.

Brian then smiled and nodded his head, saying, "Ok. Let's."

Aremi smiled and said, "Let's go get them!"

They both then ran into the cave.

**Beach Cave**

Brian walked cautiously behind Aremi, who tried to lead the way.

_I feel as though I know where I'm going: _she thought: _I wonder why?_

Brian then walked by her side.

He smiled and said, "Thanks for helping me, Aremi. I really appreciate it."

Aremi smiled and said, "Don't thank me. If you and your sister didn't wake me up at the beach, I could've been pulled in by the tides and drift off into sea. It's the least I could do for you!"

Brian blushed and turned away.

"I-I'm just a big wimp," he murmured, "I wouldn't have even came in here if you didn't say anything."

Continuing to walk, Aremi made a straight face and said, "You're not a wimp, Brian. Lots of pokemon and people get scared from time to time. It's hu- um pokemon nature. It's natural."

Brian looked at the ground they walked on and said, "Not for me. I'm always scared. Every little thing scares me. I can't even work the courage to ask to make an Exploration Team."

_What's an Exploration Team: _Aremi thought as she stared at the sad, grey Umbreon.

Then, out of nowhere came a giant Krabby.

Its claws glowed and it aimed an attack towards Brian!

Aremi yelled, "Look out!" and pushed him out the way, making the Krabby's attack hit her.

She fumbled back a little, and stared at the angry Krabby.

"Aremi, are you ok?!" Brian asked.

"I'm fine, Brian," she said, staring down the Krabby, who began to move side to side.

Brian stared at her with concern.

Aremi then walked around in a circle around the Krabby, who moved as well.

"Aremi….," Brian whispered.

Aremi growled deeply, and the Krabby flinched but only for a second. The Krabby then blew a Bubblebeam attack at Aremi. She jumped out of the way, but the attack hit her front left leg.

"Aremi!" Brian yelled.

Aremi knelt forward. The Krabby raised its pinchers, making them open and close. They then glowed and the Krabby ran towards Aremi.

Brian looked at Aremi worriedly.

_Move: _he thought to himself: _Move damn it! Why won't I move and help her?!_

Aremi looked up, still kneeling on her leg.

She shook her head and screamed, "Get AWAY!"

Then, lightning zapped from her body to the Krabby, shocking the small pokemon. The pokemon fell to the ground, fainted.

It then got up and scurried off.

Aremi panted hard.

"Aremi!" Brian yelled running to her side. "Are you alright?"

Aremi smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Are you?" she asked, her golden eyes piercing into his dark red eyes.

Brian stared in shock at her. There she was, someone he just met and just got injured, and she was worrying so much about him. They didn't know each other for more than an hour and Aremi was so worried about him more than she was worried about herself.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said.

He then looked at her knee and gasped.

"You're bleeding!" he yelled.

"Hmm?" Aremi asked, looking at her knee.

Her left leg wasn't bleeding horribly, but blood was spilling out of it.

"That? That's nothing. I'm fine," she said with a smile.

But Brian ignored her. He walked over to her and pulled out an Oran berry from the brown bag.

"Eat this," he said, "It'll help a little."

Aremi looked at the berry and then at Brian. She then began to nibble slightly on the berry.

"How many left do you have of these?" she asked, nibbling slightly on the berry.

Brian looked away, watching out, and said, "That's the last one."

Aremi coughed on the Oran berry. She stared at Brian.

"What?!" she yelled, "The last one?!"

She pushed the Oran berry away from herself.

Brian looked at her and asked, "What are you doing? You need to eat that!"

Aremi stood up on her four legs and looked beyond him.

"We need to save that," she said, "Something as trivial as me bleeding isn't necessary for an Oran berry. You might need it later."

Brian heard her say 'you' instead of 'we'.

"So you're saying I'm going to need it because I'm weak?!" he yelled.

Aremi looked at him with worry.

"Of course I'm not saying that," she said, "I know for a fact that you are not weak."

"How would you know that?!" Brian yelled.

Aremi's eyes widened.

"I-I just have a feeling," Aremi whispered, scared.

"Then what did you mean by-" Brian then stopped. He understood what she meant. She didn't mean to say that. She wasn't boasting about being strong neither.

She meant that even if she did get hurt, she wanted to save the berry incase _he _got hurt.

"Aremi…," he whispered.

Aremi turned, but she looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry," he said, running to face her.

She looked up at him to see him smiling.

"Let's go! I'll protect you this time!" he said warmly.

Aremi blinked but smiled.

She nodded her head.

"M'kay!" she said happily.

They then walked deeper into the cave, Brian leading the way.

**Beach Cave's Pit**

"Hey!" Brian yelled.

Brian saw the Koffing and Zubat at the end of the cave's pit. Ocean water and beach sand surrounded the place.

The two pokemon turned.

The Koffing smiled and said, "Well if it isn't the big baby."

Brian narrowed his eyebrows, but took a small step back.

"Gi-give me back my Relic Fragment!" Brian yelled.

Zubat said, "Nah. It looks ancient. It can be priceless. Besides, who's going to make us give it back? You?"

Koffing and Zubat roared with laughter.

Brian's eyebrows returned to their previous place and his face was now sad.

"They're right," he said, "I can't make them…the only way I could do that is by fighting, and I'm too timid to fight…"

Aremi looked sadly at the Umbreon. She then looked at the laughing pokemon and narrowed her eyebrows.

She then began to run quickly towards the pokemon. She saw that the Relic Fragment was hanging by Zubat's legs. She then headbutt into Zubat, causing the Relic to fall to the ground.

Aremi smiled and bent down to pick up the Fragment, when Koffing smashed into her, making her fly all the way behind Brian.

"Aremi!" Brian yelled running over to Aremi.

She weakly sat up.

"Are you ok?" Brian asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Aremi said.

She stood weakly up.

"Dirty sneak attack," Aremi growled at the Koffing.

All the pokemon did was laugh.

Aremi growled deeply.

"What exactly are you?" Koffing asked curiously.

Zubat said, "Yeah. I've never seen a pokemon like you before."

Aremi growled and ran towards them.

"Give back what you stole!" she yelled.

The Koffing and Zubat smiled.

Koffing then opened his mouth and released purple gas.

"Poison gas!" Brian yelled.

Koffing and Zubat cackled a loud laugh.

Aremi started to panic.

Before she could turn and try to run, the purple gas surrounded her.

She started to cough. Her eyes began droopy and her coughing worsened.

Brian watched in horror as the poison gas filled her lungs.

Aremi fell to the ground, her coughing worsening.

She looked helplessly at Brian.

"B-B-Brian," she coughed, "R-run…"

Her eyes began to fall and her coughing was followed by wheezes.

Brian stared at her. She didn't ask for help or yell at him. She told him to run. To get away before he was next.

Brian narrowed his eyes, glaring at the Koffing and Zubat.

He then dug into his brown bag and pulled out two large, red scarves.

He wrapped one around his muzzle and placed the other around his neck. He then ran towards Aremi, who was now lying on the ground, watching Brian.

He reached her and wrapped the other scarf around her.

"W-What is this?" Aremi asked, confused.

"Pecha Scarf," Brian explained, "It heals and helps keep poison out of poisonous attacks like Poison Sting and in this case, Poison Gas."

Aremi started to feel better, her breathing normal.

"Thank you," she whispered.

_She's still weak: _Brian thought: _I should get her out of here, but the Relic Fragment will still be with them, and all her trying and poisoning will be for nothing! I have to do something._

"Smart, chicken," Zubat said, "Who would've thought someone as scared as you would have that big a brain."

Brian looked angrily up at them.

"You did this! You did this to Aremi and my sister!" Brian yelled getting up.

Koffing and Zubat laughed.

"Yeah, and what're you going to do about it?" Koffing asked.

Brian grinded his teeth as the two laughed again.

He looked at Aremi who had closed her eyes in sleep.

Brian stared at her.

_They did this to you: _Brian thought: _They hurt you and my sister. Why do I feel as though I should protect you with my entire being? As though I have known you for forever and to see you lying helplessly on the floor…_

He growled deeply.

Brian looked at the two pokemon, who continued to laugh stupidly.

Then, a large dark ball formed in front of Brian's muzzle.

He bared his teeth.

"Take this!" he yelled, "SHADOW BALL!"

The dark ball shot towards the two pokemon. It then hit them, knocking them out cold.

Brian panted from the use of energy. He saw the Relic Fragment by Zubat's legs. He walked over and picked it up, placing it in the brown bag that was on his shoulders.

"Br-Brian?" Aremi's voice whispered.

He turned his head quickly and saw her trying to stand up, falling slightly.

He ran to her and helped her up.

"Are you alright, Aremi?" he asked.

She smiled weakly and said, "I think so. Are you?"

Brian smiled and nodded his head.

Aremi looked at the bag, saying, "You got your Relic Fragment back. That's great. I saw you battle and that was amazing."

Brian blushed and said, "N-not really. _You _battling was amazing. I can't tell what type of pokemon you are."

Aremi looked up and said, "I really don't know anything at this point."

He then remembered her saying she was human.

"Oh yeah…," he whispered.

An idea then struck him and he smiled.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Aremi jumped and looked up at him.

He was smiling brightly.

"Do you want to form an Exploration Team with me?" he asked happily.

_There's that word again: _Aremi thought: _I still have no idea what that is, but…the idea is making Brian happy. Maybe I should join, and figure out what it is later._

Aremi smiled and nodded her head.

"Why not?" she asked.

Brian smiled brightly and asked, "Really?"

Aremi nodded her head, saying, "You helped me and I owe you. Besides…it might be fun!"

Brian smiled and said, "Thank you! We'll head to the guild right now!"

Brian then began to run out the cave, leaving Aremi to follow.

**Outside Beach Cave**

Aremi and Brian walked out the cave and saw Epona, sleeping soundly on the beach.

The sun had gone down and the moon reflected beautifully on the ocean waters.

Brian walked towards his sister and moved under her, placing her on his back.

Epona snored slightly.

Aremi and Brian looked at each other. They then burst with laughter.

"Come on," he said, beginning to walk. "Let's head to the guild."

Aremi followed behind him, smiling.

Thoughts ran through her mind:

_Who am I? I know at once I was a human, I know it. But…how did I become a pokemon? What is going on here? And exactly _what _kind of pokemon am I? Everyone's right. Even I've never seen a pokemon like me before. I want to know what's going on. _

She looked at Brian, who walked a little ahead of her. She smiled.

_But I think Brian can help me figure this out._

18 pages. This is 18 pages. Took me two days to type this whole thing. Now I told you this won't go in sync with the game. It'll be like the game with some twists. Hopefully you know what pokemon Aremi is. If you know, I hope you forgive me if you think she's Mary-Sue. If you don't know, you'll find out if you continue reading! ;) Review!!


End file.
